


This is a Warning

by screm_jin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: also cursing, i just wanted this to happen, its not that bad, most of the characters are background characters, so yeah it happened, suga protects his babies, there is violence kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screm_jin/pseuds/screm_jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a practice match between Seijo and Karasuno, Oikawa and Suga have a confrontation. Mattsun and Makki like to refer to it as getting "rekt".</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Warning

The Karasuno team and Seijo were completely exhausted, but that didn’t stop the banter from flying between the two teams after the practice match had ended. All the coaches and advisors stood outside the gym to talk and let the kids clean up the gym. Suga set his bag down next to Daichi as Iwazumi talked to him about the first years. Suga turned to see some of the Seijo players mingling with Karasuno’s. The trio he paid most mind to though was where Seijo’s captain, Oikawa, stood with Karasuno’s first year freak duo. Suga thought it was strange that Oikawa would actually approach Kageyama, Suga had heard the story about their rocky past so his eyes stayed glued. Asahi approached Suga to question him about why he was glaring at the captain but Suga held his hand up as if to silence him. 

 

Suga watched as Hinata stood in front of Kageyama and threw his hands up defensively, quickly Kageyama shoved the short orange haired boy from in front of him and he glared up at the captain. Before Suga could intervene in the fight he knew was about the erupt Oikawa reached forward and shoved Kageyama. The raven haired setter fell onto his butt and stared up at the captain in disbelief. Suga had sworn he had never walked and acted so fast in his life. 

 

A loud ‘thwap’ sounded through the gym and reverberated off the walls causing all of the members in the gym to turn their heads towards the offending sound. What their eyes met was nothing anyone expected. Suga stood directly in front of Oikawa with a stern expression, Oikawa looked down at the silver haired setter in astonishment as his hand came up to hold his quickly reddening cheek. Kageyama and Hinata gaped at their senior who just acted out so brashly. Suga couldn’t hear the audible gasps fall from the teams mouths over the sound of blood rushing through his body. Needless to say, Suga was pissed and a pissed Suga was a terrifying sight. 

 

“If you ever feel the need to put your hands on my team members again, remember that next time I will use a closed fist and I will aim for your nose. See this as a warning  _ Tooru. _ ” Came the shrill hiss from Suga. Oikawa didn’t have time to say anything quirky or even hit back before Suga turned on his heel to pull Kageyama from the ground. He began to walk away with his two first years but everyone still stole glances of Oikawa. 

 

“Everyone get on the bus we are going home.” Called Suga over his shoulder as he flashed a happy bright smile to his team. Daichi stared in disbelief as he watched the team follow his command. He gave Iwazumi an apologetic glance knowing the both of them would never hear the end of this. Tanaka and Nishinoya were the last out of the gym and they both gave the universal sign for ‘I’m watching you.’ to Oikawa in hopes of looking somewhat intimidating. 

 

The other team left and a silence fell over the gym. The silence was short lived before Makki and Mattsun both let free a chuckle. 

 

“You got reckt.” The two third years said in unison. Oikawa whipped his head towards Iwazumi who laughed and gave a shit eating grin. 

 

“Iwa-chan I think I am in love.” Oikawa said in a serious tone. 

“Wait. You’re in love with the setter that just hit you?” Makki asked. 

 

“We need to take him to the infirmary. Maybe he got hit too hard.” Mattsun laughed. Iwazumi just sighed loudly and walked towards the locker room to change. He couldn’t take anymore of this shit. 

 

As all of Karasuno piled into the bus but Suga grabbed Kageyama by the arm to keep him from boarding.

 

“Are you alright, Kageyama?” Suga asked as he looked over the setters arms for any signs of bruises. 

 

“Suga-san you didn’t need to do that.” Kageyama avoided eye contact. 

 

“He may have gotten away with bullying you in the past, but as long as you are under my watch I am going to keep you safe.” Suga smiled and motioned for him to board the bus after he was assured the other setter was alright. 

 

The bus ride home though was a totally different story. 

 

Tanaka and Noya screeched in the backseat about the incident that made Suga “seem like a mamma bear.” Hinata joined in on the screeching soon after. 

 

“Suga-san was like ‘BAMM’ and oikawa-san was like ‘AHHH’ but in a silent way!” Hinata all but yelled as he turned around in his seat to look at the second years. 

 

“That’s right. He looked destroyed!” Noya met the decoys voice level as he threw a fist into the air. 

 

“Suga looked like he slapped his soul out of his body!!!” Tanaka roared. 

 

“He didn’t hit him that hard.” Ennoshita added as he scrolled through his phone. 

 

Daichi sat towards the middle with his head in his hands. Asahi sat in the same position not far from him. Neither were making a move to calm down their teammates and neither were making a move to talk to Suga about what he did. 

 

“Could you all shut up? Or is that too hard for you to handle?” Tsukki hissed out and Yamaguchi just ran a hand through his already messy hair. 

 

“HOW COULD YOU NOT BE TALKING ABOUT THIS? SUGA BASICALLY SAVED KAGEYAMA’S ASS!” Hinata yelled right towards Tuskki’s direction and said blonde grimaced at the volume. Tsukki rolled his eyes and pulled out his white headphones to hopefully drown out their stupidity. 

Suga perked up in his seat and cleared his throat, everyone looked towards him. 

 

“Please keep it down. And for the last time please stop using such foul language.” Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata all seemed to still at his request. 

 

“Yes Suga. Sorry Suga.” Noya quipped and he settled into his seat. Hinata parroted Noya but made sure to add the -san. 

 

“Yes Mom.” Tanaka snorted. 

 

Suga sighed and settled back in his seat and glanced towards Daichi. Suga reached out to smooth his hand over the captain’s back soothingly. Daichi glanced to his left to see Suga smiling brightly at him. 

 

“I don’t know if I should kiss you or scold you.” He whispered loud enough for Suga to hear, but low enough for no one else to listen in on. 

 

“Why am I the one in trouble? I didn’t do anything wrong. I was just protecting our kids- I mean our team.” Suga sputtered towards the end. 

 

“They were right, you looked like an angry mama bear. I’ve never heard or seen you so pissed off.” Daichi chuckled as he raised up to rest his head against the seat. 

 

“Now you all know not to make me angry I guess. I am just glad Kageyama is alright. Who knows what Oikawa would’ve done.” Suga’s face seemed to darken at the thought. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. He is safe now.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“Our kids are safe. And probably a little scared of you but at least they’re safe.” Daichi said quickly before he leaned down to kiss a blushing Suga lightly on the lips. 

  
“Yeah.” Suga breathed out lightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to happen in my mind and it did. So sorry. Come yell at me about it on my tumblr: http://it-smells-like-chloroform.tumblr.com/  
> THANK YOU AMANDA FOR READING MY SHIT!


End file.
